warynfandomcom-20200214-history
Crislyn Anessa Waryn
Crislyn Anessa Waryn born Crislyn Anessa Desric Waryn to her single Corellian mother Leila Jaed Desric Waryn on Day 20 of Year -9 on the planet of Azbrian in the Azbrian system of the Jospro sector. Crislyn was raised along with her sister Keeya on Azbrian. The two girls were extremely close throughout their childhood and even though separated by a warring galaxy they try to be as close as the millions of light-years will allow. Combine Profile: Crislyn Anessa Waryn History Early Years Crislyn had a wonderful childhood growing up on the rich agriworld of Azbrian. Crislyn and her sister would often take a speeder to the tall grass fields on the outskirts of their town, usually spending days on end playing in the fields. As the girls grew up their mother insisted upon having them schooled properly. This, however, meant the girls would have to travel to the schools in the capital of the planet, due to the low educational standards of the schools in the small village that the Waryn's lived in. When Crislyn was 9 she was enrolled in the Azbrian Academy in the capital. However, Keeya decided to stay behind and attend the schools of the village and help her mother in the mechanics shop that Leila worked in. This decision affected Crislyn intensely as she hadn't been without her sister for any long period of time and the Academy was in session for 8 months at a time. However, just as Crislyn was about to board the ship bound for the capital, Keeya gifted her sister with a box full of necklaces. Many made by Keeya herself at the workshop, others purchased for her sister. After exchanging their tearful good-byes the sisters parted, Crislyn for the academy and Keeya to stay to help out her mother. As the 8 month school season drug on Crislyn began to acquire an independent personality, a secluded girl who would do anything that needed to be done. Nearly 3 months into the school season Crislyn was enrolled by her instructors into the academy's Flight Training class, though the Headmistress saw Crislyn as a young 9 year old, she allowed the girl to be placed in the class. At 9, Crislyn was the youngest sentient in the class, many others being of the more spacefaring races such as Duros, Devaronians, and even a few Gossams, however she had developed a knack for flying many types of craft, from small speeders to the larger freighters. After attending the academy for five years, before returning to her village permanently at the age of 14, she graduated from her many classes with Instructoral Honors. Upon graduation she received an anonymous gift from someone at the school. The gift being a restored Z-95 Headhunter, that only bore the initials of the gifter, however, Crislyn was sure it was from the Headmistress of the school. When Crislyn officially moved back home, she came in a time of crisis for both her mother and her sister. The man who had employed Leila and Keeya for many years had been killed by a fallen engine and Leila was out of work. However, even worse off was Keeya, she had lost not only her mentor but the only father figure she had had in her 16 years of life. This spoke to Crislyn and changed her for the better. Not only was she the independent out-going girl she once was but she developed a sweet and loving side toward those she barely knew and made her bond with her sister like never before. The death took a toll on Keeya but brought the girls closer once again, giving them the adult relationship they share today. The two girls made a pact later that same year, wanting their mother to not have to work another day. Crislyn and Keeya side-by-side moved around the planet taking odd jobs they would work together, Crislyn often piloting and Keeya often taking the more physical tasks upon herself, though this didn't stop the two girls from switching up the roles or their identities at times. After working for four years together, Keeya, at the age of 18 was accepted in the Rebel Alliance's Flight School and left Azbrian, her mother, and Crislyn behind to pursue her dreams in the galaxy's wide arms. With her sister gone, Crislyn moved to the capital, taking her mother with her and received a job in a grain-packing facility where she worked to support her, her mother, and the account that Crislyn and Keeya had setup for their mother. 'From Grains to Medicine to Military' After 2 years of being stranded on Azbrian with her mother, working her days at the grain-packing facility, Crislyn decided she needed a change of pace and so she enrolled in the Alpha Medical Corps (AMC) Academy. At the age of 18, she was one of the youngest in her class. ---- After graduating from the AMC Medical Academy and her return to the Dakot system, at the age of 20, Crislyn did not wish to go back to a life of packing grain, and so she applied to the Avance Coalition, being accepted into the Avance Coalition Academy, she took a few thousand credits from the family account, leaving the rest to her mother as planned and hired transport to Sanyassa. Her journey beginning, Crislyn looks forward to attending the Avance Academy and joining the Avance Security Force, wishing to help protect the government that had protected her and her family for nearly 25 years. 'From A to K' Not long after joining Avance, Crislyn found that the life of a Naval officer was not for her, or at least at this time in her life. As with most of her life it has been her and her sister and they always stayed within easy contact of one another, that was until Crislyn joined the navy of the Avance Security Force. When Crislyn began to research into civilian jobs within the Avance owned Soyak-Rainer Enterprises trying to see what jobs were available to a House Asclepius member. Finding little but membership to Alpha Medical Services, she began to stretch outside Avance owned companies. Knowing that not many factions were not tied to Avance, New Republic, the GE, or Black Sun, Crislyn settled on the Trade Federation. Starting the application process with the Techno Union, Crislyn looked at other options. Out of complete spontaneity Crislyn decided to contact long time friend Trace Magus of Keer Nation, the Lord Keer and head of Keer Nation. After a few days of talks Trace divulged that his wife Lady Sabrina Starshine was creating a new Medical company, Keer Technology, offering her a position within the company as the Chief of Production, she began to break off of Avance while still retaining relations. As the days went on, much changed within the ranks of Keer Technology, and upon recommendation of Sabrina, Lady Keer, Crislyn was placed as the 2IC of KT, without even being out of Avance at the time. Over the next week, Crislyn finishing her last mission for Avance and the ASF, began to help the Executive Director, Hal Tango, of KT set up the many complicated systems of KT's upper and lower commands while also helping to plan production plans for the newly founded medical provider. Along with her new position within Keer Technology, Crislyn also recruited her sister and Hal Tango to create a clan, breaking from the mother clan of Keer, she used nobility that had been bestowed upon her nearly three years prior, to show relation to Motherclan Keer and Trace Magus, allowing her to secure a strong clan membership with the Keer Nation. Upon day 89 of Year 11, Clan Muintir was founded by the three members, Lady Crislyn Anessa Waryn, Lady Keeya Waryn, and Lord Hal Tango. Naming the clan the ancient Azbrian word for family, Muintir was established as a matriarchal society. Crislyn become the clan leader, referred to as the Reina of Clan Muintir, Keeya then tool up the position of the Clan Guard Guard-General and taking on the told of the 2IC due to her family relationship to Crislyn. Lord Tango however, deciding to remain title-less until things at Keer Technology slowed. Within the next few weeks, Clan Muintir grew, gaining a few members, Jason Con, being one, chose to head the Clan Corman or the Clan Medical Corps. Middle Name Crislyn was always particular about how her named appeared as a young child. This certain quirk has followed her even into adulthood, though many call her Crislyn or Cris, she always makes it known that she is Crislyn Anessa Waryn, not just Crislyn Waryn. Unknown to others as to why she makes this distinction but according to records of her life and to her sister, Crislyn has always wanted everyone to know her full name. Career History *Avance Coalition **Enrolled in the SRE Academy - Year 11 Day 21 ***Graduated from the SRE Academy - Year 11 Day 22 **Accepted as a member of Avance Major House, House Asclepius - Year 11 Day 21 ***Enlisted as a member of the Dar'Or System Governance under the House Asclepius controlled Caduceus Province - Year 11 Day 22 **Enlisted in the Avance Security Forces (ASF) - Year 11 Day 21 ***Enlisted as a Flight Corporal in the ASF Guardians-Alpha Group - Year 11 Day 22 *Keer Nation **Joined Keer Technology - Year 11 Day 88 ***Hired as Chief of Production - Year 11 Day 88 ***Promoted to Administrative Director(2IC) - Year 11 Day 96 **Founded and Chartered Keer Core Clan , Clan Muintir - Year 11 Day 89 ***Appointed Lady Muintir, Reina of Clan Muintir - Year 11 Day 95* *Keer Union **Joined - Year 11 Day 153 ***Hired as Admiral-in-Command (2IC) - Year 11 Day 155 **Clan Muintir of Keer Union established as replacement of Keer Core Clan, Clan Muintir - Year 11 Day 155 ***Reestablished as Lady Muintir, Reina of Clan Muintir of Keer Union - Year 11 Day 155 *Thrysus Sun Guard **Joined - Year 11 Day 190 ***Hired as Doctor - Year 11 Day 190 *Muintir Medical Research **Joint Founder - Year 11 Day --- *Clan Muintir reorganized into an independent clan - Year 11 Day 185 **Became Lady Muintir, Reina of Clan Muintir - Year 11 Day 190* *Tion Hegemony - Year 11 Day 334 - Present **Athakam MedTech ***Commander Adjutant Positions still held denoted with an * Signatures Category:Individuals Category:Waryn Sister Category:Waryn Family Category:Waryn